


he is half of my soul (as the poets say)

by kristenfaith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a poet with a romantic heart and you can quote me on that, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Multi, Senator Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenfaith/pseuds/kristenfaith
Summary: "Senator Organa was trained by you in the ways of the Jedi." Rey huffed, casting an annoyed glare at Luke. "I don't see why he needs my help. You said you hadn't seen someone as powerful in the Force as I am since you trained him. He shouldn't need a bodyguard. I've also heard he's rude. You've said so yourself, Luke.""That's true," he agreed."And stubborn.""Also true.""And difficult to work with.""He is Han and Leia's son."-In which Rey becomes the Jedi bodyguard of Ben Organa, Senator of New Alderaan, and history seems to be repeating itself with the Skywalker family.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first fic I've ever written, so we'll see how it goes. this fic is a mix of both the SWEU and the current canon, because this is my fic and Disney can eat me for not including the rest of the Skywalkers/Solos in the sequel trilogy. other tags will be added as the fic goes along, since I don't want to spoil anything.

**Prologue**

**35 ABY - Yavin 4, The Jedi Praxeum**

She felt his presence in the Force before she heard his footsteps approaching. Luke Skywalker did not greet her before he spoke. 

"Rey, I've told you about my nephew, haven't I?" Rey looked up from her place atop the rock on the outskirts of the Jedi Academy. It was one of the few places she could have a bit of peace, away from the young padawans Luke taught. 

"Yes, Luke," she replied, looking at him with suspicion. "You've told me quite a bit about him." Rey found such questions often led to her being asked to do something she wouldn't like.

"And you've never met him, have you?" He was trying to sound nonchalant, Rey knew, but there was something behind his words.

“I’m afraid I never had the...pleasure of meeting the Senator.”

Senator Ben Organa was, according to Master Luke, just like the rest of the Skywalkers and Solos. Dramatic and passionate. Rey supposed that was a good thing. He fought tooth and nail for the people of New Alderaan, making sure to take care of the people he represented. He was known for yelling and throwing curses at any other Senators who caught his ire. In his younger days he sometimes helped his father on ‘diplomatic’ missions, a word Han used to describe smuggling jobs. He was so good many considered him the best pilot in the galaxy, like his grandfather, his uncle, and his father before him. The Son of Alderaan. The Heir of the Jedi. The son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, both legends in their own right, had raised a powerful Jedi, scoundrel, and politician. A triple threat. The Jedi-turned-Senator was an interesting man, indeed.

Luke motioned for her to follow him back towards the direction of the Academy, staying silent until they caught sight of the large temple located in the valley below. He stood, staring for a moment before speaking.

“I received a hologram from Leia this morning, requesting that we head to Hosnian Prime.” 

“The capital of the New Republic? Why?”

“There have been several attempts on my nephew’s life. And he’s recently received a few anonymous threats. Leia feels that she can trust us to protect him. I’ll go with you, but you’ll be his bodyguard. I am needed here to train the padawans, after all.”

"Senator Organa was trained by you in the ways of the Jedi." Rey huffed, casting an annoyed glare at Luke. "I don't see why he needs my help. You said you hadn't seen someone as powerful in the Force as I am since you trained him. He shouldn't need a bodyguard. I've also heard he's rude. You've said so yourself."

"That's true." he agreed.

"And stubborn," Rey added. 

"Also true."

"And difficult to work with." 

"He is Han and Leia's son."

“Luke, can’t you send another Jedi to protect him?”

“Yes, but I’m trusting you with this very important task. We’ll meet with Han and my sister once we get there.”

Rey felt a sense of pride rush through her and she stood a little straighter. Of course, he would trust her with such an important mission. She had trained with him for years since he had found her on Jakku as a small child. She viewed him as a father figure, despite his uncanny ability to annoy her whenever possible.

“We’ll meet with Han Solo and General Organa?” Rey asked, hesitant.

Luke laughed, he knew he had her attention with that bit of information.

“Yes. They’re quite interested in meeting my best student. And the Jedi who is going to be protecting their son."

She was silent for a moment, messing with the lightsaber at her hip, considering the offer. She’d always admired the heroes of the Rebellion. Luke had told her stories of their adventures as a child, Rey supposed, as a way to keep her busy and quiet. 

“Very well. I will go with you to Hosnian Prime.” She was becoming restless on Yavin 4, anyway. She also didn't want to pass up the chance to meet some of the most famous people in the galaxy.

“Good, we leave tomorrow at dawn.”

“So quickly?” Rey asked, feeling suddenly panicked at the speed with which things were going. She didn't know what she would say once she met Han and Leia, or what she would say to the Senator. Would he really be so difficult to deal with? From what Luke told her, she'd likely want to run him through with her saber. 

“Yes,” Luke smiled, clearly sensing her anxiety. “I knew you would say yes. I also knew you wouldn’t pass up the chance to meet Han and Leia.” 

She watched as Luke’s back as he walked down towards the temple, feeling as though she would come to regret her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Jedi Praxeum - also known as the Jedi Academy, located on Yavin 4.  
> New Alderaan - a planet where thousands of former residents of Alderaan moved to after the Destruction of Alderaan by the first Death Star.  
> **  
> I know this chapter (prologue?) is short, but the story really starts in the next chapter.


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people that read the prologue! I'm glad so many of you liked it! Here's Chapter 1!

Chapter 1

**Hosnian Prime, Senate Hangar**

Ben Amidala Skywalker Solo Organa was not a man people usually wanted to get on the bad side of. At 1.82 meters, he was taller than a good deal of his fellow senators, beside the Kaminoans, the Quermians, and a few other species present on the Galactic Senate. His tendency to dress in a mix of Naboo and Alderaanian fashion - which he saw as a way of honoring the home planets of his mother and grandmother, though he often preferred the Alderaanian dress - as well as his quiet demeanor during Senate meetings, often gave people the sense that he thought himself royalty. 

He was, technically, a Prince of Alderaan, but the title meant nothing, as it had disappeared along with the destruction of his mother’s home planet. New Alderaan itself was not a monarchy, though there had been some whispers that many wanted for his mother to take what they believed to be her rightful place as Queen of New Alderaan. Those who lived through the Galactic Civil War still called her ‘Princess’, despite the fact that she went by the title of ‘General’ now.

Ben thought that ‘General’ suited his mother far more than ‘Princess’ ever had.

The people of New Alderaan adored her. Worshipped her. She had fought for them during the war and worked to keep their spirits up, even when all looked dark. Ben could only hope to be as loved a leader as she or his grandmother had been.

So, being as people usually tried to remain on his good side - unless someone was attempting an assassination (which had happened 4 times in the 8 years that Ben had been a Senator) - and he feared very little, least of all his fellow senators, he had few occasions to actually feel nervous. 

Tonight, however, he was nervous. He always got that way when his mother paid him a visit. And this time she was visiting with his father and his uncle. It was not often that the whole family got together. The visit, however, was coming on the tails of a failed assassination attempt a few days before (the fourth attempt), and several anonymous threats, so Ben supposed that the rest of his family was feeling particularly nervous for his safety. 

As he stood in the hangar trying not to fidget too much he found his eyes flickering to every small movement those around him made. He had never been this vigilant, not even when he was training to be a Jedi.

Perhaps I should have become a Jedi . He thought with annoyance, touching the wound on his face, a souvenir from the attempt on his life. At least then I wouldn’t have to deal with assassination attempts and paperwork. People would just try to murder me outright . Ben thought he could deal with that.

When his mother’s ship landed, piloted no doubt by Poe Dameron, one of his mother’s most trusted operatives - and the son of two famous heroes, much like Ben himself - the first person off the ship was, surprisingly, his father. Han approached his son and pulled him into a crushing hug before he could even greet him. 

Han pulled away quickly, placing a hand on Ben’s face, giving him a cursory once over and eyeing the nasty that went from his eyebrow to his lower cheek. The healers said it would heal fine, but would likely scar.

“You’re okay?” Han asked, worry evident in his voice.

Ben nodded, throat feeling strangely tight. He and his father had never had a great relationship, but they loved each other, no one could deny that. Everyone in his family had a great capacity for love. More, his mother often said, than any other family. Ben sometimes wondered if perhaps that great capacity skipped a generation, or had at least skipped him.

He was saved from having to answer his father when his mother unceremoniously pushed him out of the way, wrapping her arms around his middle and doing her best to crush his ribs.

Ben hugged his mother back, trying his best not to crush her. He could never claim to be the best son, or even a good one, in truth, but he loved his mother, despite her tendency to worry about him; no doubt a side effect of him being her only child. He often thought that he could love no one in the galaxy more than he loved his mother. And so far he had yet to be proven wrong.

“Why is Uncle Luke coming?” He asked as soon as his mother released him from her bruising grip. 

His mother cast a glance towards his father, who was obviously trying to hide a rueful smile.

“I’m going to tell you about a plan that I had, and I need for you to listen to me.”

* * *

**Hosnian Prime, Senatorial Apartment Complex**

“Mom, absolutely not.” Ben paced in his quarters, his father sat lounging in a chair, laid back as ever. His mother stood ram-rod straight in front of him. They’d been arguing about the whole way back to his apartment. Ben had yet to change his mind. He’d inherited both his mother’s and his father’s stubbornness, he wasn’t easily swayed. 

“Ben you almost died!” 

“I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”

“Oh, need I remind you of the first assassination attempt--”

Ben felt his cheeks heating up as he snapped, “No, mother, you needn’t.” 

His father gave a chuckle that he quickly turned into a cough at Ben and Leia’s glares. He stood, prepared to try and convince his son of his mother’s plan.

“Look, kid, you need a bodyguard. Can you think of another senator that doesn’t have a bodyguard?”

“Can you think of another senator with a stronger connection to the Force and Jedi training currently in the senate?” He snapped. “I’m not just a senator. I’m powerful and I’m strong enough to take care of myself.” He said it without any sort of narcissism, it was simply a fact. When one could claim the Force itself as one of their ancestors, a great-grandfather, they were bound to be incredibly powerful in the Force. His uncle himself knew this, which was why he had always been wary around his nephew. He’d never said as much, but Ben could sense it in his gaze. Luke saw Anakin Skywalker in Ben Solo. Ben couldn’t say he blamed him.

His arguments against it were futile, he knew. Luke was already on his way. Was already on Hosnian Prime. He already felt his uncle’s presence in the Force, slowly growing closer to the room he was currently in.

His uncle entered, a brown hood pulled up over his eyes, likely to hide them from prying eyes curious as to what the senator was up to at such a late hour. Next to him, a shorter figure stood, cloaked in a white hood, a thick white cloak billowing around them. Beneath the thick white material, Ben saw grey Jedi robes.

_ Strange _ , he thought.  _ The Jedi don’t wear grey robes _ . He supposed that whoever accompanied his uncle had no love of the drab brown or tan robes normal in the Jedi uniform, which he could understand. He had no love for the ugly robes, either.

His ponderings on the Jedi uniform were cut short as his uncle and his guest removed their hoods. His uncle, Ben noticed, had more grey in his hair and his beard. But it was the woman next to him that caught his gaze. She was shorter than his uncle, with a thick brown braid pulled over her shoulder. Tan skin, freckles, hazel eyes. She was nearly his exact opposite, with his pale skin and dark brown eyes. 

She was very, very pretty. And young. Was this the Jedi meant to be his bodyguard? Surely not. She was so...little. 

But, despite his surprise at her appearance, Ben knew better than to underestimate her. For her to be a Jedi and still be so young he knew she was either very powerful and very skilled, or his uncle was desperate to create as many Jedi as possible. He figured it was the former, given how much the Force seemed to surround her. 

“Leia, Han, Ben, this is Rey.”

The young Jedi, Rey, stared at his mother and father with wide eyes, clearly starstruck by stories she had no doubt heard of their adventures during the war.

“And Rey, this is Han and Leia. And Ben,” His uncle continued, gesturing to him. “Senator of New Alderaan and my nephew. You will be serving as his bodyguard.”

Rey tore her eyes away from his parents and met his eyes.

In an instance Ben felt the Force shift. Normally, he could sense Force signatures separately. But this, this was different. It was as if the Force had created an invisible bridge between the two of them. Like a string had been tied to each of them, connecting them. It was in that moment that Ben sensed her feelings as clearly as his own. Interest and nervousness. And then, fear. Her eyes widened as the bond suddenly tightened, as if it wanted to pull them together. 

_ You felt it, too _ . He thought in her direction.  _ The change in the Force _ . She looked away, her suddenly reddening cheeks the only sign she gave that she had heard him.

* * *

Trying his best to ignore the strange and sudden change the Force, Ben sat down to listen as his uncle explained Rey’s duties. Rey would take the extra room in Ben’s quarters, and would accompany him wherever he went, no exceptions. (Ben wanted to ask if that included when he went to the fresher.)

Every so often his eyes moved to her, only to find her looking at him at the same moment. She would immediately look away, feeling annoyed for some reason. Eventually his uncle stood, preparing to leave. Ben felt a flash of anxiety from Rey, unsure of being left behind by her master. Ben felt annoyed. She was a Jedi now, not a padawan. And she was worried about being left alone? Why was she made a Jedi if she couldn’t handle being alone?

“Try not to get Rey killed, Ben.” Luke said affectionately, clapping his former student on the shoulder.

“Yes, Master--Luke.” Rey corrected herself, smiling. Ben saw with a jolt of delight that she had dimples. She truly was new to being a Jedi.

“Uncle Luke, I’m your nephew. And she’s my bodyguard. Shouldn’t she be trying not to get me killed?” Ben felt his lips quirk up into a wry smile. “And,” he continued. “I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. Unless my bodyguard kills me, first.” 

Ben felt a flash of interest from her, intrigued by response. He didn’t know how but he immediately knew what she was thinking. He hadn’t exactly heard her thoughts, but he knew them all the same. She hadn’t expected it. She’d expected someone stoic and serious, and he was, but at least he knew how to smile. 

“And try not to kill Ben. Though I'm sure you will sorely tempted.” He smiled at Ben and gave a wink to Rey before sweeping out of the room. He and his uncle didn't have a great relationship, but he could appreciate his uncle for his sense of humour and his theatrics. 

His mother and father would be staying for a few more days, less for his benefit and more to ease their own concerns. They too left for their own quarters, leaving Ben and his new bodyguard standing in silence, unsure of what to say. 

* * *

“So, Madame Jedi,” Ben said conversationally as Rey moved from one room to the next, eyes darting around. Ben felt it was more curiosity on her part, rather than making sure no assassins were hiding in his quarters. “Does the Force usually connect you to people you’ve only just met?”

“No, Senator Organa,” she said, looking back at him with large hazel eyes. “That was a first. That was different.”

She was barely a Jedi, and had the innocent look of a padawan, how did Luke expect for her to protect him?

“At least call me Ben.” He said from behind her, walking at a leisurely pace. If he was walking any quicker he knew she would not be able to keep pace with him, let alone walking in front of him. His mother often complained about his long gait, wondering just where he had gotten it from. (“Certainly not from you, mom.” He had said, which earned him a flick of the ear.)

“All due respect, Senator, but I cannot do that.” Rey said, not turning around to look at him. 

“And why not?” 

“I need to keep myself at a respectful distance.” 

“Why?” 

Rey huffed and turned to face him. 

“In case you die. It would be a shame to make a friend only to have that friend be assassinated.” Rey said in a completely serious voice, but from the quirk of her lips, he knew she was trying not to smile at him.

Ben nodded in understanding. He’d lost a few acquaintances from the senate in the last few years to assassinations carried out by the shadowy First Order. It was a looming threat, a dark shadow cast over the entire galaxy. Ben felt it at all times, suffocating and dark.

Rey nodded, as if a silent agreement had passed between them, and turned to walk in the direction of her quarters, though Ben had no idea how she knew where they were. Ben watched her go, watching her with curious eyes as she went. She was pretty. And, if her earlier comment was anything to go by, had a quick wit. 

He was beginning to think that perhaps this arrangement wouldn’t be as bad as he had first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quermians
> 
> Kaminoans
> 
> Poe Dameron's parents: 
> 
> Shara Bey
> 
> Kes Dameron


End file.
